


Vowed

by Goldf_sh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year, Bratting, Draco Malfoy In Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hard to get, House Party, Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldf_sh/pseuds/Goldf_sh
Summary: “I don’t wanna forget how your voice sounds”“Then don’t leave”~You and Draco Malfoy had never much interaction. You saw each other in the occasional class together, in the halls, and at deatheater meetings. You never wanted to interact with him, either, there was never a positive rumor about him at any given moment. Whether it was getting into a fight or breaking another girls heart each week, he had something to do with it.So when in 5th year you start seeing him all too often. You vowe to yourself.To never fall for his traps.And especially don’t sleep with him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy this. This is my first fic so don’t expect much lol.

Draco Malfoy. 

That name didn’t mean much to me, not as much as it did to the girls and boys fawning over him, at least. To me he was just another face in the halls. Sometimes I had class with him, where I’d just ignore him, and he’d do the same. The only real time he acknowledged me was for homework. And at Deatheater meetings. Where he’d glance at me across the table, being the only other teenager there. 

He means nothing to you

Nothing. 

I walked aboard the Hogwarts express, looking around at my familiar surroundings, it was my 5th year. Yeah, things still shocked and amazed me, but being a pure blood, and being surrounded by magic my whole  
Life. It gets rather dull after a while. 

Finding myself an empty shuttle after a few minutes of walking, I sat down. I was always very early, but even so, I always walked to the back of the train so nobody sat with me. Not that I hated other people are anything, I had friends. I just very much valued my alone time and my friends respect that. 

I looked out the window to see the other side of the station, mostly empty due to there only being one entrance. Right when I was about to lay across the seat, I heard the shuttle door open. ‘Great’ I thought, and looked over. 

Draco Malfoy stood there. The same boy you payed no mind to was opening your train shuttle. 

“May I sit here? There’s nowhere else to sit” he asked, I nodded. I turned back to the window. 

If I hadn’t I would’ve seen that the shuttle across from us was empty. 

While he was putting his baggage in the storage compartment above. I took a moment to get a good look at him. Obviously I knew what he looked like vaguely, but I had never gotten this close. 

Obviously he had the seemingly unnatural bleach blonde hair he swears he doesn’t dye. He was rather tall and well built. Probably a bit above average height for a 16 year old. Merlin knows how tall he’ll be when he’s older. 

“You have a staring problem?” He asks, I jump, my face turning red. I hadn’t realized he had sat down and my eyes followed him. 

“N-no, I’ve just never really seen you before..” I trailed off. Looking out the window. He hummed and looked out his window. 

After a few minutes I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turn forward at Draco. 

“I have a staring problem?” I teased. He furrowed his brows and looked out the window again. 

“You dyed your hair, didn’t you?” He asked. I was confused for a moment. How did he know? Had he been paying that much attention?

“Yeah- how did you know?” I asked. He scoffed

“Oh please, it was an obnoxious color, this one looks far better on you, l/n” he sneered. I smiled at the slight backhanded compliment. From what I’ve heard about Malfoy, it seemed like the best someone could get. 

“Let me see your time table.” He stated, holding out his hand. I quirked a brow “why?” I asked. He rolled his eyes. “Just give it to me. I just have no classes with Blaise and pug face” he said. I hummed. I handed him the slip of paper that I had folded and unfolded over and over over the course of the last few weeks. 

He looked down at the paper, reading it over, his eyes squinted slightly before they widened. 

“Every single class. Every. Single. Class.” He said shocked.


	2. 2

Whenever Malfoy told me we had every class together, I honestly thought I was joking. 

Still wish he was. 

It had been 4 days since we found that out. And of every single class, classes that change every day. We are in every one of them together. I wasn’t sure why I cared so much. He had just been basically a stranger until that bus ride. What made it even stranger, was that in most of the classes. We were assigned to sit next to each other. Weird is an understatement. I know they sometimes base schedules off of friends. But Malfoy and I had never had more then a one worded conversation. And I had nothing except breakfast, lunch, and dinner with my actual friends. 

I walked into astronomy, one of the few classes we didn’t sit next to each other in. Mainly because there were no seats, we just were in a standing crowd. Malfoy was standing next to the entrance. As soon as he saw me he walked over 

“Since we have every class together. I think we should at least try to get along.” He said, I nodded. I didn’t mind being friends with him. I knew he had a rather sour reputation around school. Particularly for having one night stands, getting into fights. And getting away with most, if not all of it. 

It was a strange feeling. I was kinda the ‘good girl’ stereotype. Being from a high class pure blood family, I knew I could get away with all the shit Malfoy does. But I don’t do half of it. I kinda like not being called into Dumbledor’s office every week with either a crying girl or a fucked up guy. 

“Anyways, do you have the potions notes? I was in the headmaster’s office during potions. I thought you’d have them. You never get into any trouble.” He laughed slightly at the last part. 

“Oh-uh, yeah. Give me a minute. They’re not pretty, so if you can’t read them. Just tell me” I smiled. I also never knew how to say no. People often assume I have no manners being rich. But honestly, I think my family is one of the few that teach their kids manners and is also class as hell. Surprising a lot of people. 

I handed the parchment to the blonde boy. He laughed a bit when he saw the writing “damn, you weren’t kidding. If I didn’t know any better. I would think a dementor wrote this.” He laughed a bit more “oh, hush, at least I was there” we both laughed. 

“Gather around, students” the astrology professor shouted out to the scattered students. We all gathered into a crowd around the tower balcony. Slowly spreading out so everyone could see around the railing. 

A few minutes go by, and I’m not even paying attention  
To what he’s saying. Is it even English at this point? I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Malfoy pointing up at the sky

“You can see the Draco constellation from here.” He smiled “I was named after it” he whispered to me, in order not to be yelled at by the professor 

“Wow, it’s so pretty, unlike the one named after it” I teased in a lie. He was hot as fuck but I knew from a mile away his ego was huge. I was not gonna stroke that shit with a ten foot pole. 

“Watch it l/n” he jeered. I giggled quietly.


	3. 3

It was a very strange feeling. I laid in my bed, staying up because I was lost in thought about Malfoy. Throughout my time at Hogwarts, I struggle to think of one good thing I’ve heard about him. It was always ‘he’s a manwhore’ or ‘he’s one of the most violent people here.’ 

Why was he being nice?

As much as I would’ve loved to chalk it up to ‘maybe he’s changed.’ My gut tells me otherwise, but in all reality, what could he possibly want from me of all people? Yeah, our families are both deatheaters and are filthy rich pure bloods. But there’s nothing I could do that he couldn’t. Or that he couldn’t do without me. 

Of course this didn’t help me sleep. It just left me with more questions. 

I had no reason to trust Malfoy in the slightest. We had never talked, and if anything, I shouldn’t be talking to him. I remember at least once a week from my 3rd year onward, there’d be a girl in the common room sobbing about how Malfoy had promised her the world, until they fucked and he left her and told the school she was a whore. 

The thought of it made me sick. He was the one getting his dick wet every week and she’s the whore? societal Double standards aside, I still should only see him as a dick who should rot. But I don’t. Maybe it’s because he’s been nice to me? Is it a ploy to get in my pants? Taking advantage of someone who he thought would fall for it? Sure, bucko. 

I swore to myself

I will not sleep with Draco Lucious Malfoy. 

~

I woke up feeling like shit, no duh, I stayed up for Merlin knows how late thinking about Malfoy. Dumbass. 

I got up, and stretched. My parents didn’t want me befriending half-bloods and muggle-borns, so they paid Hogwarts for me to dorm alone. I have to say, it beats having to share a bathroom and basically everything with the rest of the house’s girls, or boys, or enbies. Privacy was honestly a privilege you had to pay for at Hogwarts. Showers were never empty, bathrooms were never empty. The only time you were by yourself was in a toilet stall. And because of how many people were in each house. You had at most 5 minutes before someone came banging on the stall door. 

To say it simply, having my own shitter is nice. 

I took a quick shower and put on my robes. The uniforms really didn’t leave much room for expression, so I’d put on as much shit as I could. I was not gonna let some old ass man decide if I can’t be that bitch or not. 

I headed to the great hall. I rarely ever sat at the Slytherin table, most of my friends were in Hufflepuff. I ate breakfast with them. Lunch with them. Dinner with them. It was my only time with them, so how was I supposed to not do that?

“Y/n you won’t believe what happened” My friend Eliza squealed. 

“Let me guess, a guy asked you out” I chuckled, she nodded. Eliza had always been a ladies and a guys gal. Always being asked out. How could anyone blame her? She was the sweetest thing on the earth. 

After breakfast, everyone emptied the great hall. Charms here I come. 

Remember what you swore to yourself, Y/n. Don’t fall for shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 20 min. Lol


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revised the info about the fic. It used to be “all is fair in love and war” and now it’s “vowed” because whenever I started writing tbh I didn’t really know what I wanted the plot to be lmao. Anyways, enjoy.

Charms was my favorite class and I couldn’t even pay attention. As expected, we were instructed to sit next to each other. I wish I had gotten used to it by now, but my mind was racing. This could not be a coincidence, but could it? 

“Psst, L/n” an all too familiar voice whispered beside me. I looked over at the boy. 

“What? I’m trying to pay attention” I retorted, Malfoy scoffed. “Merlin, L/n, I bet Flitwick could tell you weren’t paying attention from the front, your eyes were so glazed over” he smirked, I rolled my eyes. 

“What do you want, Malfoy?” I eyed him. Hoping he didn’t notice my sharp change in personality and asks about it. My lying skills are nothing short of pity-able. 

“Watch your tone, L/n. And I was wondering what you’re doing after classes today.” He hummed, propping his head on his hand leaning forward. 

“Probably studying, why?” I wasn’t studying. It was the first week of school there was nothing we needed to study. I just have to keep one promise to myself. The rest are broken. Just. This. One. 

“I wanted to hang out a bit, maybe.” He stated, I stifled a laugh. He looked at me confused

“We see each other every class of every day. If I wasn’t studying I’m probably spending it with friends I don’t have every single class with.” I retorted. He scoffed “well, class is different we don’t get to talk.” He said

“What are we doing right now then?” I said 

He smirked “in private I mean” 

I think I did the fattest fucking eye roll at that moment. 

“Ahahah” I fake laughed “very funny, but I wouldn’t be in a room alone with you for both of our fortunes combined.” 

He rolled his eyes “you sure?” I nodded, completely fucking sure. 

But I wasn’t, really. 

~

Lunch at Hogwarts is nothing but chaos. Not as chaotic as dinner, but not as aggressive as breakfast. At breakfast, all the people who skip dinner the night before are literally savages. And at dinner, everyone crowding around the spot with the best foods. But lunch? Lunch is where everyone’s shouting and screaming at the top of their lungs. We aren’t tired from classes yet, and we have fully woken up. It’s hell, arguably the worst place to be at 12:00pm. 

I walked into the great hall before an arm grabbed me and pulled me to a corridor beside the entrance to the great hall, while I was more then happy to avoid that shit for as long as I can. I still didn’t know what was happening. I looked up once we stopped. 

It was Malfoy. It’s always Malfoy. 

“What do you want, Malfoy?” I crossed my arms. He just stared at me. 

“I told you to watch your tone with me.” He stated, meeting my eyes. I would never say this out loud but Merlin, his eyes made me sweat. 

“Ok..? You still haven’t told me what you want. Come on, I gotta eat.” Even though was never gonna sleep with him, I still liked acting like I’m playing hard to get. It’s clear what he wants, but I don’t care. 

I swear I don’t care. 

Suddenly he grabs my chin with his hand, holding it in place, I supposed me being completely still was still too much movement. 

“Don’t sit with Eliza today. Ok?” He stared at me waiting for an answer

“She’s my best friend..why not?” I asked. I had known Eliza since first year. No way I was gonna trust Malfoy, right?

“If you sit next to her, she will embarrass you, I saw heard her talking in the library last night. Saying how she’s gonna ruin you. Just sit next to me, and see how she reacts” he said. I was a little suspicious, I had a bib it of gushing to her and letting out secrets. 

I agreed. Better safe then sorry I suppose..?

Trusting a Malfoy instead of my best friend. 

Really good friendship skills, Y/n.


	5. 5

I felt cold sweat run down my back. What if Malfoy is the one planning something? Or what if he’s being nice? It’s too late now to make that choice, anyway. Better to not think so much about it. 

For the first time in what felt like forever, I sat at the Slytherin table. It wasn’t that I hate my house, I love it very much, I just hadn’t ever gotten around to befriending another Slytherin. I knew I held a similar power to Malfoy over Slytherin. I was a L/n after all. 

I glanced across the great hall to the Hufflepuff table, I saw Eliza’s head poking up. She was very tall for our age, so she was astoundingly easy to spot. Being that I never sat here, and wasn’t as stand-out as her. She didn’t see me. But she was looking for me, I felt bad. Until I saw something in her hands. 

A book, not just any old book. 

My diary. 

As much as that sounded pathetic, really? A book full of thoughts will embarrass you? I kept family secrets in there. I assume what she was gonna do was ask me to open it, and read it to the entirety of Hogwarts, exposing my Deatheater status, that she doesn’t even know about. To open it you need the owner to open it. It will stay glued shut if anyone else tries to open it. Precisely why I put my secrets in it. 

She was trying to open it with all her might. It was pathetic. 

“See? What’d I tell you?” Malfoy jeered. 

“We have to get that back” I looked at him wideyed. He quirked a brow “that has family secrets. Do you want our families to go to Azkaban?” I asked. He shook his head

I got up and mentioned him to follow, Eliza’s eyes darted to us, as she was still looking for me. Her eyes lit up and but until she saw Malfoy 

“Hey Izzie, couldn’t help but notice you got me diary?” I said. Squinting at her. “Y-yeah! I wanted you to open it so I could read it. We’re best friends, you know?” She asked nervously. I laughed. Her face fell

“Give L/n the diary” Malfoy said suddenly. “It has things that are frankly none of your business.” He glared at her. 

“What are you? Her boyfriend?” She smirked. 

Malfoy grabbed the diary and tugged on it. Beating Eliza easily. She was a 104lb girl with no muscle mass. It was practically pre-decieded. 

He handed it to me. Eliza glared at me. “I thought you trusted me!” She shouted “I do, but it’s my damn diary, for Merlin’s sake!” I retorted. She scoffed. And turned away. 

We made our way back to the Slytherin table, obviously if someone I’ve known for the better half of a decade can’t respect my privacy. She isn’t my friend. Period. 

I smiled at Malfoy, and surprisingly, he smiled back. It wasn’t a smirk. 

A smile.


	6. 6

I returned to my dorm completely exhausted from the day. It wasn’t that the work was too taxing, it was because during Care of magical creatures, my group got lost in the woods while trying to find herbs.

The entire thing was my fault, I had been too lost in thought about Eliza I didn’t realize I held the map and led my group too deep into the woods, I played it off saying I didn’t know the woods well, knowing it was a lie. 

My throat was raw from screaming so much for Professor Hagrid. 

Eventually we did get back to the class. Fortunately, because we got lost, we were excused from the assignment. 

Luck seemed to favor me. 

I sat down on my bed, giving myself a resting period before doing anything else. One thing was on my mind. 

Eliza. 

How long did she want to betray me? I had told her before not to touch my diary, saying it wasn’t any of her business. Whatever she wanted to do with it could not have been pure. Either she was a damn good actor or I’m shit at picking up signs. And how did Malfoy pick it up? If she was that open about it, even talking to someone out loud about it in a public area of the school. It must’ve been me who was shitty at reading things. 

She was one of the only people I could trust. 

And any friendship I had with her is gone. 

All the secrets will probably be spilled soon enough, she told me a few kickers from her life. But mine were far worse. I had never told her my family were deatheaters and I was next in line, thank Merlin. But I had told her the people I liked and such. Nothing huge, but it would still make me red in the face if everyone knew that in second year I had a crush on bloody Hermione Granger. 

We were never close but I just had the fattest crush on her. It was laughable now, but being that Malfoy hates her guts, for bullshit reasons, admittedly. I was scared I’d lose the only other person I had left. 

That person being Draco motherfucking Malfoy. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts with a jump because of a knock at my door. I got up quickly, brushing off my uniform. And opened the door

Guess who the fuck it was

Draco motherfucking Malfoy. 

“Hey, what’s up?” I asked. Genuinely confused on why he was here. He leaned against the doorway, looking down on me. I swore my height, why’d I have to be shorter then him?

“I was wondering if you wanted to study together. You said you were studying, right? And obviously Erica-“ “Eliza” I corrected “-Eliza isn’t going to study with you” he finished, stepping into my room. 

My mind raced. How the fuck are we going to study if there’s nothing to study. He’s gonna know it was a pitiable excuse to get away from him. I glanced over him. 

He had no books, no parchment, no quills, nothing. 

I don’t know what he’s here for. 

But it’s certainly not to study.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little spicy in this chapter. No actual sex but a heated make out. Read at your own discretion :)

“So what do you want to study first?” I asked Malfoy, he stepped forward and closed the door behind him. Clicking it locked. 

Shit. 

“You didn’t bring anything, do you just wanna use mine?” Just play the innocent card. Avoid this shit as much as humanly possible. 

Remember your vow 

Don’t fall for him. 

“I dunno, I don’t really want to study” he said finally. I quirked a brow “why’d you knock on my door asking me to study with you?” I called him out. 

He scoffed “to do this” he said before pushing his lips against mine. Normally I’d push someone away that tried to kiss me. But this felt different, I melted into it after a moment. 

This won’t go past kissing, kissing isn’t fucking, right? Just don’t let him fuck you, it’ll all be fine. 

He put his hand around my neck, squeezing at the sides of it. Making sure not to actually choke me, and had the other arm snake around my body, gripping around. 

All I did was wrap my arms around his neck. I was not going to be another girl crying in Dumbledor’s office. 

He started grinding against me, he was hard as fuck. Too bad he isn’t gonna get shit. 

I pulled away from the kiss. Deciding to fuck with him a bit. 

“I have to go to dinner.” I stated, I didn’t need to apologize for leaving him with blue balls. I got up, brushed off my clothes, fixed my hair, and walked out of my dorm. Leaving him there, I assume in shock. 

I had to keep this one promise. I owe it to myself. I was not going to become another victim to Draco Lucious Malfoy.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have another book that’s a muggle AU if you wanted to check it out :)

He was pissed.

I could see it in his face, his body, even _the way he walked._  
  


It was powered by pure rage.   
  


Even still, he sat next to me. I expected him to sit somewhere else, even at the bloody Hufflepuff table. But I still felt the need to push him. Even though he looked like he was about to rip me limb by limb.   
  


Kinky.   
  


“have a nice cold shower, Malfoy?” I teased, he glared at me. I smiled to myself, satisfied for the moment, until I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked at Malfoy, he was pretending like he was about to get his goddamn hand chewed off by yours truly.   
  


But I mean, I am touch starved as fuck. So I’ll allow it.   
  


He leaned into my ear, as if he was a school girl telling a secret.   
  


“You’re going to be screaming my name tonight. You should’ve _never done that.”_  
  


rut roh raggy


	9. 9

I suppose my first mistake was actually going to dinner in the first place.   
  


did I regret leaving Malfoy?

fuck no.   
  


I should’ve known he’d follow suit. Now I have a hand on my thigh and the threat- no- _promise_ not to be able to walk tomorrow. Great.   
  


To be honest, I wanted to be dicked down, it’s been a hot minute. But I do have a problem with getting too attached too quick. And knowing Malfoy, he seemed to have the exact opposite of my problem.   
  


So I won’t be able to walk tomorrow _and_ I’ll be depressed. Fabulous.   
  


neither of us said anything after he had whispered into my ear, assuming the ball was in my court, I got up 

“I’m going to the restroom” I assured him.   
  


I was not going to the goddamn restroom.   
  


I walked out of the grand hall before practically sprinting up a random flight of steps, it wasn’t exactly random, it led to the astronomy tower, but I just chose the one that was in my path.   
  


One of my redeemable skills was going to the bathroom very very fast. Like, I’m back before the next line of notes in class, fast. Most people remember being that it’s pretty hilarious. So I only had at most about 2 more minutes before Malfoy _knew_ shit was up.   
  


Could I just say no? Yeah

But was I about to? Fuck no.   
  


I cursed my loud heels that I randomly chose in the heat of leaving my room. The entire school could tell I was running. By the time I was up the steps I heard the chatter of the dinner crowd exit the grand hall. Meaning Malfoy was probably going to start looking for me.   
  


he wouldn’t look up here, right?   
  


**_right?_ **

I couldn’t go into the astronomy classroom, obviously, there was gonna be a class there soon and it was locked. I went down the hallway that was a little ways below it, looking for some type of closet, or even a creepy ass dark classroom that was rumored to be littered with spiders and snakes. Personally, I’d take being poisoned by a snake then be chased by a pissed off horny Malfoy, no doubt.   
  


As I was looking in a door, I heard footsteps hurry up, I practically cannonballed into the room. It was dark, but I could tell it wasn’t a classroom, nor a closet. Probably just a larger storage area around the castle.   
  


The footsteps started coming closer, so I pulled out my wand 

“Lumos” I whispered. It lit up, preying to whatever god was up there that nobody was see the light. It stepped forward. I found a clear corner to hide in. I wasn’t sure how long Malfoy would be looking for me, nor if he was just waiting in my dorm. Honestly, I was just delaying the Inevitable at this point. 

“Nox” I whispered. The light dimmed and faded over the next few seconds. I heard muttering from outside, no doubt from Malfoy, I suppose he, too, chose the closest staircase to the grand hall. I couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, I could only pick up swears, threats, things like that.   
  


The doorknob jiggled 

The door opened.   
  


I covered my mouth to hide my labored breathing. It was like I was running from a fucking murderer, somehow, I feel I’d be less panicked if it was a murderer. But right now, I’m both horny and scared. Absolutely the best combination.   
  


“L/n if you’re in here. You better come out, that’s an order.” He stated. I stayed dead still.   
  


“Suit yourself” I could practically _hear_ the smirk. “Lumos Maximus” he called out. A ball of light encasing the room. Making it light up as if there was an overhead lamp. I stayed still. Even though I could feel his eyes on me. I heard footsteps walk over and grab me.   
  


“Found you”


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Smut warning!

His blood was boiled. I could see on his face, nothing but lust and rage.

I suppose nobody uses Draco Malfoy.

Even though he’s about to use me and Leave me.

_fucking hypocrite_

“Did you think you get away with that stunt?” he asked, the halls were empty, so he could say whatever the fuck he wanted.   
  


“Oh whatever could you mean?” I said innocently, his grip on my wrist tightened as he sped up. Inpatient bitch.   
  


I bit my nail as he unlocked his door, his parents having a similar sentiment to mine, he too had a single dorm to himself. I wasn’t complaining, I slept with a Griffyndor and another one walked in on us. To say it was embarrassing would be an understatement.   
  


“ _strip_ ” he demanded simply. I debated teasing him more but I felt like he’d actually kill me. I slowly took off my clothes. Not going too fast, I wanted some type of control.   
  


when I assume I was taking too long, he walked over and _ripped_ my shirt off. I was a bit concerned for a moment before realizing I had, like, 20 more shirts in my dorm. He unclipped my bra, and I had already pulled down my underwear and skirt. I was about to pull down my socks,

”no, keep those on” he stated simply. I nodded.   
  


he walked over and smashed his lips against mine. He felt all over my body, just like last time. But his grip was tighter, probably to say not to go anywhere.   
  


He pushed me onto the bed and loomed over me.   
  


“keep your hands above your head and _maybe_ I’ll let you cum” he smirked. I quickly obliged, putting my arms above my head in a crossed position. He stared at me for a moment and smirks.   
  


“ _All mine_ ” I knew he didn’t mean it. He was lying through his teeth. But apart of me _did_ want to be his.   
  


He started attacking my neck, kissing and biting. I wanted to cover my mouth so badly, but remembered his words. I let out whimpers and bit my lip. He chuckled below me as he was kissing down my stomach.   
  


He death-gripped my thighs _hard._ And licked up and down my folds. I whimpered again.   
  


“ _please_ ” I begged. Surprisingly, he listened, sucking on my clit directly. Mans knew what he was doing. I moaned as I was about to reach my high.   
  


He stopped 

  
“only _good girls_ get to cum.” He smirked, I groaned. He unbuckled his slacks and lined himself up with my entrance, he leaned down and whispered in my ear “I want you to cum on my dick anyway, _love_ “ his sickening sweet words just turned me on more.   
  


I moaned as he plowed into me. Not giving me time to adjust to his _huge_ length. He groaned as he started thrusting in and out. His hand started drawing circles on my clit. Sending me over 

“I-I I’m about-“ I couldn’t even finish before I finished. He finished soon after, I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me.   
  


I didn’t care I broke my vows.   
  


_it was just another broken promise, anyway_


	11. 11

_My legs hurt_

The one and only thought in my head that morning, before the memories came flooding in, then I had a lot more thoughts, obviously.   
  


_why’d I fall for it?_

_dumb bitch.  
  
_

I didn’t even realize Malfoy still lay behind me, unmoving. I tried wriggling out of his grip on my waist, but of course it only woke him up.   
  


“What are you doing, darling?” He rasped. I must say, his morning voice was hot as fuck. But I still needed to leave.   
  


“I-I have to get to class” I said, giving up for the moment “it’s Saturday, love” shit. 

“Who are you calling ‘love’?” I tried eyeing him, but being I wasn’t facing him, it proved rather difficult.   
  


“Seeing as we seem to be in the same predicament, with no friends in our classes, I _suppose_ I won’t have this be a one time thing, after all, it’d leave me friendless as well” I scoffed. He finally loosened his grip on me so I could get dressed. It felt nice he wasn’t leaving me _just_ yet. But I’d rather not have this happen again, for both of our sakes.   
  


while putting back on my clothing, I realized my shirt was missing, remembering what happened to it, I turned to Malfoy

”Use one of my shirts, it’ll tell everyone else not to touch whats _mine”_ he smirked, throwing me a wrinkle free shirt. It was astonishing how crisp it was. I can use ironing spells to my hearts content but it’ll still get wrinkly.   
  


“Don’t try flirting with anyone else, either. You’ll just end up like last night, but so much worse. And I might just go to Azkaban for murder.” He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, I was far too exhausted to leave my dorm after this. I just wanted sleep, it was clear we did much more then I remembered.   
  


“I’ll see you tomorrow- I just really want to sleep” I said nervous he’d think I was leaving him. I didn’t care too much about him but I don’t want someone thinking I’m rude or anything.   
  


I felt a pair of arms around me and a soft kiss on the neck. “I’ll come by soon, be prepared” he smiled against my skin. I smiled a bit and left.   
  
I had to cross over the common room from the boys dorm to the girls dorm. So people would be suspicious. Especially because I’m wearing a uniform shirt about twice my size on my day off.   
  


I stepped into the common room, fortunately, it only had about three people in it, _unfortunately,_ however, Eliza was there. And as much as I preyed she wouldn’t see me, my prayers weren’t received. She eyed me as I walk and cackled, making the two other people look at her, as if she was a psychopath, which, they weren’t _wrong._  
  


She stopped cackling and walked over to me. I ignored her and walked up the steps and into the hallway leading to my dorm.   
  


“why isn’t it the _school’s slut_ “ she sneered

”I thought anything that wasn’t a girl would slide down the steps, I never thought a _troll_ like you could make it up.” I said, not turning around. 

Her footsteps stopped. I turned my head around. 

“So you’re sleeping with any guy that shows you even the slightest amount of attention? Can’t say I’m surprised, Y/n. You’ve always been a fucking _whore._ “ she laughed.   
  


_**THWAP** _

I had smacked her hard enough to leave a deep red mark on her cheek.   
  


“leave me the _fuck alone, Brooke”_ I added her last name in there for salt in the wound. Did she really think we were still on first name bases?   
  
I turned on my heel and went into my dorm. I’ve never been someone to take shit. I always dish it right back at them. I suppose she never learned that in our 5 years of ‘friendship’

She was never my fucking friend. 


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday I forgot lmao

I sat on my bed. Normally I would’ve sobbed, my _closest friend_ just called me a _slut_ and a _whore._

But strangely enough, I wasn’t fazed.   
  


_Happy,_ even.   
  


I hadn’t noticed the weight that was on me until it lifted. She was literally weighting me down, and I didn’t even realize.   
  


But, it just led to more questions _why didn’t she like me?_ And why did she put up with me for years and only now she does something?

Was it a plot?

A ‘make friends with the loser and betray her, see how stupid she looks’

Hopefully I wasn’t _that_ dumb.   
  


With all my thinking I had forgot Malfoy was coming soon, only remembering when there was a knock at my door, I shot up.   
  


“Come in!” I shout to the door from my bed. I did not want to get up.   
  


“It’s locked” he called back. _Oh_

I groaned and got up begrudgingly, opening it for the blonde boy. He stepped inside, and looked at me concerned. “I didn’t hurt you too much last night, did I?” He asked. I shook my head “oh no, no. I liked it.” I laughed a bit at his concern.   
  


“I heard Eliza talking about you on my way up. Saying you..punched her?” He said, brows furrowed. I laughed, _hard._  
  


“I slapped her cause she called me a _whore,_ Malfoy. It was well deserved.” A wave of relief flashed over his eyes. He chuckled “I had my suspicions.” He smiled, “Do you want to go get breakfast? I can tell you haven’t eaten, darling” he put his hand on my back.   
  


“of course, darling” I said, saying ‘darling’ in a mocking tone. 


End file.
